


Camels for Colonel

by catty_the_spy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, short!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it really is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camels for Colonel

The man Daniel's been arguing with looks Jack over as the colonel approaches. "I see I have done you a great disservice," he says. "Forgive me." He motions to one of his attendants. "I will give you five camels for him, and three skins of water."  
  
"No trade." says Daniel, backing away from the tent. He grabs Jack by the shoulder before he can speak and tries to pull him in the opposite direction.  
  
The man speaks again before they can get more than a few steps away. "Truly the price you paid for him must be steep. Seven camels and four skins of water."  
  
Jack frowns. "What are you-?"  
  
"No," says Daniel, cutting him off. "I'm very happy with him, thank you."  
  
"Ah." The man nods. "Then perhaps the woman with the light coloured hair? Your sister?"  
  
"Really, honourable Kantif, we need to go."  
  
Still holding Jack's arm, Daniel sets a fast pace away from the tent.  
  
"What was that?" asks Jack when they're a good distance away.  
  
Daniel coughs. "He, ah, wanted to buy you."  
  
"He _what_?"  
  
"Yeah. Apparently you'd make a wonderful concubine." Daniel looks at Jack's horrified expression and laughs. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to sell you."  
  
Jack relaxes and Daniel continues. "As good as you are in bed, you're worth at least ten skins of water. And twenty camels."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/125680.html?thread=27105008#t27105008) comment_fic prompt.


End file.
